My Clingyshipping fic
by The Amazing'ly sexy'Dr.Riddles
Summary: One shot Clingyshipping fanfic. It's a bit short but I hope you enjoy it....Warning shonenai!Clingyshipping is Jun or Damion X Kouki or Lucas..depending if your useing english or Japanese names.


The sun was riseing up into the sky, & all was at peace that morning in the small town of twinleaf.It was the weekend & being such a perfect morning no one would want to get out of bed,except for one eager boy named Jun.It was 7:00 in the morning & Jun was eager to go find his friend Kouki & tell him somthing he had been trying to tell him for the past 2 months.

Quickly dashing though the town Jun ran,as fast as his legs could take him (A/N:And that's pretty fast OO).Jun had been friends with Kouki since they were in preschool, they were always together & it seemed to stay that way through the years.Jun had watched Kouki get all of his gym badges & beat the Pok'emon leage. it had been about 4 years since Kouki beat the pok'emon leage & but about 3 years after Kouki beat the Pok'emon leage, Jun started to feel differn't about Kouki, at first he didn't understand what these feelings were but more resently he'd finally figured it out.He was in love with Kouki.

The 14 year old boy was to lost in his thoughts to notice where he was running & crashed into Kouki's door."Ouch! what the heck was tha-" Jun looked up & realised he'd reached his destonasion."Well here goes nothing" Jun knocked on the door & it quicky opened "Jun? what are you doing here it's 8:00 in the morning &-" Kouki was cut off by Jun jumping up & giveing him a huge hug which made them both fall to the floor.

Kouki stared at Jun strangely he opened his mouth to speak but all he could mange to say was...

"wha..."

"Heehee!Hi kouki!!!"

"Uhh..hi Jun...Uhh..Jun?"

"Yes"

"Would you mind getting off of me?!"

"eh!?" Jun jumped up & off of Kouki looking flushed & realiseing what he had just done "I'm so sorry Kouki!!! I didn't mean to it's just I uh- Well you see uhh..." Kouki looked at his nervous looking friend,smiled lightly & patted him on the shoulder "umm...it's ok..you were obiously just happy to see me...I mean you have seen me since yesterday afternoon & we didn't get to talk much anyway..." Jun looked embarassedly at Kouki "Y-yeah that was it yep I guess im just happy to see you!Like you said we havn't seen eachother s-since yesterday afternoon" there was a small awkward silence before it was broken by Kouki.

"Well would you like to come in?"

"Oh!Umm yes sorryI've had alot on my mind lately"

"Sure then.",Kouki walked in Jun right behind him.Kouki & Jun both satdown at a large table full of paper work. 'It looks like Kouki has been studying hard...that's so cute' Jun thoughtto himself. Kouki looked down at the table "Oh sorry about the paper work I've been doing some reserch & well looks like I got a bit carried away" Jun grinned & giggled cutely "it's fine with me as long as your alive...but don't push your self to hard oK?"Kouki couldn't help but simle at his friends concerned looking face "I won't...But don't worry Jun It's just paper work."There was another small silence as Kouki picked up his stuff."Oh!I forgot somthing.Hey Jun could you come with me to my room to get somthing?" Jun was quick to reply "Yeah!Sure I'll help you!"Kouki looked at Jun strangely,"Umm alright then my room's this way..."

They both went up stairs into Kouki's room.Jun nearly squeeled with excitement it was the first timed he'd ever been to Kouki's room (A/N:even though they've been friend since preschool Kouki never let him into his room I guess...) As Kouki opened the door Jun was quick to look around.The room was small,very neat & well kept unlike his own room as he looked around somthing caught his eye.He walked up to Kouki's bedside table on it there was a picture, of him.Jun blushed & stepped away from the table.Kouki noticed his friends actions "Oh! the picture!I hope you don't mind...umm...I like to keep a picture of you close to me...because well...I-" he was cut off by Jun once again, but this time Jun was kissing him at first Kouki paniced not sure what was going on but once he realised what was happening relaxed & began kissing Jun back this lasted for a few short moments.But Jun broke the kiss & looked flushed, not sure what Kouki might say or do, Jun tried to run but Kouki grabbed his arm before he could leave.Jun turned to Kouki who was blushing. Kouki spoke "Don't run away Jun I love you...".Jun leaned toward Kouki & kissed him again."I love you too kouki..."

End


End file.
